Masujiro Tagawa
Masujiro Tagawa is the 7th Division's Captain of the Gotei 13 and the father of Okura Tagawa, Captain of the 13th Division. Appearance He has an appearance similar to that of Aizen. He wears black glasses and the 7th Division's Captain haori. Instead of the normal Shinigami outfit, he dons black pants and a black shihakusho-like shirt. He wears his Zanpakutō and katana on the same side of his waist, tied by a small, thin string. He wears white tabi ''and black ''geta. Personality He is a very dedicated person. He takes care of his work as a Captain and helps his Division as it was never shown in a Captain. He also accepts most of the requests asked to him. He went to the Shinō Academy to demonstrate the Kidō arts, since he succeeds at those. He is curious too, having a garden in his mansion's backyard. He has a book in which he keeps all of his discoveries. He also shares them with Kenkyūmaru, because of his interest in progression. He keeps a calm attitude in battle and said that doesn't battle with those he does not think are worth his time. Whenever he fights, he tries to finish the brawl quickly, so the enemy doesn't suffer. He is usually seen carrying a book, because of his love for reading. He enjoys Japanese mythology the most and Human World's books. Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: Having attended to several Shinō Academy classes to demonstrate his skill in the arts of Kidō, Masujiro has shown to have quite the ease on this matter. He can use several 80's level Binding and Destructive spells. He is also capable of differing on the shape, color or effect of the spell. With Hadō #31, instead of the sphere with about a palm's size, he is seen creating a circle with about 1cm or diameter, that then bursts into a volley of fireballs. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is one of the few people that uses two swords, only one of them being his Zanpakutō. Since they differ in size, ole being a katana ''and another being a ''wakizashi, he uses them in different ways. By distracting the enemy with the katana, he can try and stab him with the smaller wakizashi. Good Intellect: Even though he doesn't have a SRDI kind of intelligence, he is very interested in science and history. He takes care of his garden in order to advance in the field of botanics and to find cures to deseases. Great Spiritual Power: Being a Captain from the Gotei 13, Masujiro boasts huge amounts of spiritual pressure. His spiritual power is yellow. Shunpo Master: As shown when he fought against one of Kaguro's special Arrancar, Masujiro has ease teleporting using Flash Steps. He quickly dissapeared and reappeared, and got opportunities to cut his enemie, Akumina Valtronno. Zanpakutō Kirigakure '(霧隠れ, Hidden Among the Mist''): It is a red-handled and sheathed wakizashi, with silver drawings in the sheath. Its hand guard is wavy. *'''Shikai: Its release command is "Burst through the pond" (池突き破る, Ike tsukiyaburu): Masujiro stabs the blade in the ground and it sucks out all the water from the earth. By doing so, it increases the reiatsu flow in the blade. It then evaporates and concentrates, turning into mist. Whenever the enemy looks at it, its optical effects create illusions that make the enemy confused. He keeps his handle in order to control it. He is limited to the amount of water in the atmosphere. Shikai's Special Ability: Hypsonis is the main ability of Kirigakure. By spreading the evaporated water around the battlefield, the small water crystals that flow glow with the sun or moonlight, and its reflection interferes with the brain process. Most of the times, Masujiro only uses this to make the enemies faint, so he won't be forced to fight. He also uses his second sword to attack, since it is difficlut to keep up the battle with illusions. :*'Kiri no Mai: Chi no Ike' (霧の舞·血の池, Mist Dance: Blood Pond): When he activates this technique, the mist turns much more opaque, with the water crystals closer to each other. Masujiro is able to see the enemy with the water crystals. He then teleports, similar to Senka and cuts the enemy. The blood mixes then with the mist and he uses it to increase its power. With the enemy's blood, he can also command the mist to follow the enemy.